


A Sunny day

by SaturnPineapple



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnPineapple/pseuds/SaturnPineapple
Summary: A lofi type of friendship/couple just spending the morning together and enjoying their life.
Relationships: James Madison/James Monroe
Kudos: 1





	A Sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for practice and I'm really bored.  
> Also, this is my first time writing fanfiction or at least fiction altogether, so I'm sorry if my brain doesn't go over the border of being "imaginative". (IK it's short too, but please) 
> 
> Also, it's Fanfiction, anything can happen. :)

An early relaxing morning, where it was only him and his little Jemmy, relaxing and enjoying the atmosphere. The birds were chirping, the water of the nearest lake was flowing, and a little breeze going through their hair. The two were sitting on top of a hill where they can hear all the sounds around them. Lake, birds, wind. The the sun was already up behind them, the two feeling the warmth and coldness against them.

Madison leans on Monroe, closing his eyes and sighing to himself. "This is beautiful," he says while his hand intertwines with Monroe's. Monroe smiled a little, realizing that this moment is not a dream. "You are more beautiful than this land," Monroe replies. The scent of flowers fill the air and the beauty of the plants, animals, and everything around them seems like a fairytale.


End file.
